Been So Long
by IceCreamLover0003
Summary: It has been ages since the kids of Anubis House has seen each other, but they all still think about each other. Especially Eddie and Nina, but what if something big happens which causes them to come together,and sparks start to fly. Rated T, for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been 7 years since the kids of Anubis House have seen each other and a lot has change. For starters Nina and Fabian broke up and surprisingly so did Eddie and Patricia. But the biggest shock was that Jerome and Joy got married and they are having a baby. No one would have ever thought that they would last or even get married. Also Mara is a very successful news anchor in London, Amber is an owner of a clothing store that is all around Europe and Alfie has made a career being an Astronaut. A lot has change and it has been a really long time since they all were together. But even thought they haven't been together in 7 years, they still all keep in touch. Amber and Nina are always visiting each other. Jerome and Alfie have remained good friends. Joy and Mara live in the same apartment building.

Even though they don't see each other, they are still always thinking about each other, and two unlikely housemates think about one another a lot. But will something draw the same two old house mates, to be even more closer than they ever thought.

It was a crazy day for Nina Martin. She was so tired from having to get this article to her boss and she also had to do all these ridiculous errands for people in her office and on top of that she had to get her apartment cleaned up because it was so unbearable to live in at the moment. She was so tired.

But she was still thinking, thinking about Anubis, thinking about all the fun adventures that she had with her friends and thinking about Eddie. After they found out they were sync...in some way, she always felt closer, more safer but she couldn't do anything about it because he was dating Patricia and she was dating Fabian, but now she always thought about if they were still together.

She was unlocking the door to get apartment. She was about to turn on the light. Until the guy came up behind her and was holding her in a choke hold.

"If you scream, I will shoot you."The guy stated.

Nina just nodded her head.

"I'm going to put you down. Then I'm going to hold a gun up. Your gonna count to thirty. If you turn around before you get to thirty. I will blow your god damn head off."The guy snapped.

Nina then started to count. The moment she heard the door close. She looked in her bag for her phone and called 911.

"So you came home and this guy was holding you in a choke hold and then he told you to get on your knees and to count to thirty and that if you do turn around before thirty, he was gonna shoot you." The cop stated.

"Yes. He said that."Nina said.

"Ok, we are gonna file this in. Don't worry though, there has been a lot of robbings and killings lately especially in this area, which is strange because it is a very safe neighborhood, so we think that the same guy or the same group that has robbed your house has been killing other people and stealing from them too."The cop said.

"Thank you so much."Nina said

The cop nodded her head and then she and her other cop friends left as well. But before she left...she said, " The detective in this robbing and killing spree is going to be here in 5 minutes."

Nina nodded her head. She went to the door and locked all the locked and she turn on all the lights. She has never been this scared, in her entire life. She couldn't wait for the detective to come, the more people that were in her house the more she felt save. She heard a knock at the door and she went to go answer it.

"Hello, I'm detective Miller and you are...Nina."Eddie said.

Eddie an Nina met each others eyes and they both just smiled.

"Eddie, wow I haven't seen you in forever." Nina said.

"I, I uh...wht happen, you look like your scared."Eddie said. He then gave Nina a hug and she just cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize , why this would have on me. I can't even think right now. I don't even know how I'm going to sleep at night and I just can't."Nina stated.

"Listen tell em what happen and then we can go from there."Eddie said.

Nina pulled Eddie to the couch and they talked about what happen. Then she got quiet and she started to cry.

"I haven't seen you like this."Eddie said.

"What do you mean?"Nina asked.

"I remembered that, you used to this strong girl and you still may be. But right now, you look like you just need someone."Eddie said.

Nina looked up into Eddie's Hazel, eyes. She missed him, so much. Even though they weren't together in high school they were still close.

"I do need someone."Nina said.

"I can be that someone. I know it has been a while but, if it makes you feel better I can get to know you again and we can talk all night. I don't have to do anything."Eddie said.

"That is really sweet."Nina said.

They just started to talk. They talked all night, up until 3 at night, which is when they both crashed. Eddie laying down on her couch and her laying down on his chest. And they stayed that way, until they both woke up, at 9.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Eddie you didn't have to-" Nina stated but she was cut off

"Yes I did...so I woke up a little early and all the evidence that you told me, I gave them into my partner and we are going to look into it."Eddie said flipping a pancake

"I remember you use to love pancakes."Nina said smiling

"I still do...but mine will taste WAAAAYYYY better than yours."Eddie said

"Why is tht?"Nina asked

"Because i will add extra syrup a lot of whip cream and so much strawberries."Eddie answered

"Your gonna get diabetes."Nina said.

"Yeah...OH WELL."Eddie said with a huge smile on his face, which caused Nina to blush.

After there breakfast...Nina washed the dishes and she then looked in the knife drawer and picked up the 2 largest knifes that she was on the couch and when he saw this he got up.

"Nina what are you doing?"Eddie questioned

"Just giving myself some protection."Nina answered

Eddie stop her from walking into her room.

"You can't do this Nina."Eddie said.

"Eddie, I live alone and I am so scared."Nina said, she started to shake.

"Nina this is not the way to do it. You can get hurt...then what?"Eddie asked

Nina lightly tried to pushed him, but he grabbed her gently and put her on top of the kitchen counter. She was wearing a white tank top and some leggings short shorts.

His hand gently stroke her thigh."Nina I know we just got to know each other again and everything...but I just want you to know, that if you need me for anything...I'm here."Eddie said

Nina looked up into his eyes..and she then melted into his arms...crying...not because she was scared but because she has never heard anything so sweet, in such a long time.

"Uh, well I have to go, but maybe we can go to the diner down the block,say at 7 7:30?"Eddie asked

"Yeah, I like that."Nina answer

Nina couldn't stay in her apartment...she was to scared...so she decided to go work on some work in the office.

"Ms. Martin why are you here?" Her boss asked

"Well too many distractions at my house and I really wanted to get this work done."Nina said.

"Well good for you oh and this boy stopped by...he asked for you and he wanted me to tell you that don't do anything stupid and if you need me I will be at the groove doing work."Mr. Jameson said.

"Oh thank you."Nina said

She stayed there for 30 minutes and then she decided to go the grove

She stayed there and had about 4 shots of tequila, 2 classes of apple martini and 4 classes of Bacardi...she loved,loved Bacardi

Just then she saw Eddie come in.

"Hey Nina how you doing."Eddie asked he sat right next to her and asked for a whiskey on the rocks..

"Ed...edd..ie I, I really miss you, you know that."Nina said she started to get up but she, was going to fall...luckily Eddie was able to catch her

"I think you have had to much to drink."Eddie said.

"Baby...it..it..so..so sweet of u...t...to do this,so hot..has an..any..o...on told you...you were hot?" Nina said

He took her to the car and drove her he got in front of her apartment building, he parked and helped to her door.

"Ed..can..can..you..st...stay with me?"Nina asked

"Sure."Eddie answered

"Thanks."Nina said

She opened the door to her apartment and she drop her bag, on a table right by her door. She then took Eddie's had and dragged him to her bedroom

Her bedroom wasn't over the time fancy but it wasn't a cheap motel. It had a nice queen size bed a dresser, a long mirror and flat screen TV and a huge window seat and a walk in closet and her bathroom connected to her room.

"Here lay there...I...I want you...to...be...comfortable."Nina said

"Where are you going?"Eddie questioned

"I have to use the bathroom." Nina said

She used the bathroom and then before she was able to actually go into her bed she fell on the floor and stayed there...passed out.. then picked her up and placed her in her bed where they both stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She woke up and she was confused and she needed to figure out why. It took all her strength to get up and when she did she say Eddie laying down in her bed fast asleep. She decided she was going to make some breakfast for them until the door bell rang

"NINA...I know I should've called you and all but...I haven't seen u in 4 months, and I wanted to see how its going."

"Its good, listen Amber how about you come tomorrow say like 3, I have a lot of work to do and stuff."Nina said.

"Sure." Amber stated.

She didn't want Amber to see Eddie, she needed to figure out what is going and how she is feeling about this...because she didn't even know what was going on. So she made breakfast and she brought it into the room

"Morning did you sleep well?" Nina asked

"Yup...are you okay? You got drunk last night and I don't know if you remember anything." Eddie said

"I am fine."Nina said she sat next to him in bed and they both started to eat.

"You think I am hot?" Eddie asked

Nina choked on her egg. " Why would you ask a question like that?" Nina asked

"Cause last night I mean, I know you were drunk and all but, they say when your drunk the truth comes out and I mean..." Eddie started trailing off.

"Well I mean, I think...I mean well...you know, I just think that, you, your very...well you know, You have a very nice-"Nina got cut off by Eddie. Eddie cut her by off by kissing her cheek.

"I think I know what you mean." Eddie said.

"Eddie you know, you don't have to be so sweet to me." Nina said getting up and going to thr kitchen

"I think I do, your scared and you can deny it, all you want but yes you live alone and everything- "Yes Eddie I live alone, I have been alone for a really long time and-" "and maybe it is time for you to have someone to lead on, Nina you are sooooo strong you know that, and I love that about you, but you need to take a step back and let other people care for you okay." Eddie said, finishing off.

"Ok, fine."Nina said.

"I am going now, I have to handle some detective stuff but maybe I can come here later and she can watch a movie, maybe?"Eddie asked

"What makes you think I will say yes." Nina said standing close to Eddie looking into his eyes. She never realized how up close they were hazel.

"Because I know how to persuade you."Eddie said stepping very close to her

"How will you do-" Nina was cut off by Eddie kissing her. It was a unexpected at first, but once Nina realized what was going on, she deepened the kiss.

"I guess that means I can come over."Eddie said opening the door

"Be careful Eddie."Nina said and kissing him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nina started working on some articles but she wasn't able to concentrate, Eddie kissed her and maybe he was doing it because, he just wanted to make her happy, or maybe he was doing it because he liked her. All Nina knew was that she liked Eddie she like the way he made her feel, he made her feel safe and calm and relaxed.

She decided she was going to make this date...thingy good. Plus Amber had to handle some business so she was able to see Eddie tonight and Amber will come visit her tomorrow. So she decided she would put out some movies and she waited...she waited until 9:30 and she got tired and scared...but she was also hurt by it, she actually thought he would be able to come here. I mean she has been stood up before but not like this.

He texted her at 6 saying _"I am leaving now I will be there in 30 minutes." _3 hours. Where is he? Was this just a waste? I couldn't believe he would be do this, I thought he was different,but maybe he wasn't, maybe he was just like all the other guys she went out with...tough, thinking they can fuck her over just because she is delicate and because she care a lot. It not right_._

_Knock Knock_

Nina open the door and stated, "Look who finally decided to show-." She couldn't finish because she was overwhelmed by what she saw. Eddie was at her door. He was all bloody and his hair was all messed up nd his nose was bleeding and his lip was cut. "What the fuck happen to you?"

Nina was in her bathroom cleaning up Eddie's face.

"So some guys beat you up because you locked their friend up in jail? What kind of shit is that?" Nina asked she was sooo flustered and upset.

"Nina you shouldn't curse and I'm fine. You don't have to help me get cleaned up."Eddie said. He tried to get up but he was struggling to get up because there was a lot of glass in his stomach.

"Eddie, take your shirt off."Nina stated.

"No I am fine."Eddie argued

She wasn't even going to speak. She just unbutton his shirt and took it off for him. She was a little surprised by how buff he was but also how much blood there was, but mostly how he had outstanding abs and pecks.

"I'm gonna get some...some gauges, and twissers and some alcohol."Nina said.

She came back into the bathroom and started to clean him up. "This might burn and sting a little." Nina stated

"Ok just tell me, when your gonna-OH .THAT BURNS." Eddie screamed.

"Sorry...uh now I am just gonna,pull it out."Nina stated.

She took the twissers and she pulled out the glass and he fully screamed out in pain. She then wrapped the gauges around his body.

"I thought you like, stood me up or something."Nina stated. She was cleaning up the alcohol pads, she threw them out and then Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her close

"I would never do that to you, I really really like you Nina, I wouldn't want to fuck you over like that."Eddie said tempting to get up.

"I've been fucked over before and I always thought it was my fault."Nina said holding Eddie up. They were extremely close and plus Eddie was shirt less.

"Stay in my bed tonight you have very sore muscles."Nina said.

"Ok. Just fyi this is like our 3rd night together, I think it's fair i take you out on date."Eddie said, laying down on Nina's bed.

Nina went inside her closet. To change into her pajamas. She wore shorts to her mid thigh and a pink tank top, that was really tight around her chest.

" I would love that. I would also like it, you know what else I would like?"Nina said emerging from her closet.

Eddie was staring at her.

"What wo...would...yo..you...like?"Eddie asked.

"Can I kiss you?"Nina asked she got on top of him and she had her lips hovered of him.

He pulled her down and they kissed. It was slow at first but became very hot and heated. He dipped her tongue in her mouth and soon she started to kiss his jaw and then his neck. But they soon stopped and she laid down on him and they held each other.

_-_ I just want to thank all of the people who have followed and favorite and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Thank you sooo much. I really appreciate it all the support. Thank you soooooo much. Also I was wondering if maybe you guys can read my story, I don't know if there are any Avengers fan out there but I made up a story called, **NEVER REALIZED **on the Avengers fan fiction site, so I was wondering if you guys can read it, that would be amazing and thanks soooooo much

~_J_~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They woke up in each others arm. The sub was shining through the shades and the snuggle up. Nina woke up first and it was so peaceful, until she heard the sound of a knock on her door.

"Amber...he..hey, what are you doing here?" Nina questioned. She didn't even tell her about Eddie so she was a little nervous.

"I felt bad for you, so I'm gonna stay here with you. I see you made breakfast for like 2...your so sweet."Amber said.

"Amber...listen I really don't need you to say here with me. That's sweet but, uh I was gonna get a dog to help, like a lab or something." Nina stated she kept looking back at her room.

"Why do you look so nervous? I get it your scared and all but don't be, I will stay here with you for like a week, ok."Amber said she gave Nina a hug.

"You smell really good, like...gucci but like the guy Gucci." Amber stated.

"Oh I was...uh...out last night and I was with my co-worker."Nina stated. She went to the kitchen to see how the eggs were doing.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom."Amber question

Nina was gonna go to your room to get Eddie but he woke up and they just stared at each other.

"Hey there, beautiful."Eddie said kissing her forehead

"Hey uh, listen...Amber is here and I don't know this is, what this is and-"Nina was cut off by Eddie kissing her."Stop, babe stop."

"I don't think you want to stop, your biting your lip."Eddie said kissing her neck. He started to grab her,boobs.

"Eddie...stop...gosh this feels good...but stop."Nina said.

"Nina, I was wondering...if OH MY GOD."Amber screamed

"Amber listen, I can explain everything, we were just...we were- we weren't doing anything."Eddie finished up for her.

"I saw you,you were sucking her neck off and grabbed her boobs. I can't believe you didn't even tell me you and Eddie were like a thing and you know who will be upset about it."Amber stated

"Amber, don't even go there...he did what he did and that's it. Wad I pissed, Fuck yea...but I got over it."Nina said.

"Wait I am confused...what happen?"Eddie asked

"Nothing really, listen I'm gonna go, but can we hang out later. Maybe we can get a drink?"Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and take a shower and then we will have a full day."Nina stated.

Nina went into the shower and Eddie went get some food.

"So I'm guessing your the detective and you like saved her,right?" Amber asked.

"Yes."Eddie said.

"Listen guys shit her over all the time and there was one guy that really shitted her over and she still pays for it...but anyway it doesn't matter...you shit her over, I will make everyday a living hell for you."Amber stated. She just stared at him and he stated back.

"So let me get this straight...you got drunk and the he took you hope and he slept here, and then you guys kissed and then he said and then he said he would take you out on a date but, he got bear up and then you cleaned him up and then you made out with him."Amber said.

"You make it seem like I'm a slut...Eddie was being sweet...give him a chance and anyway, he is not Fabian."Nina said. She looked down at the shoes and she get all sad.

"Fabian had no right to hit you. You know that."Amber stated.

"He is still in the States, Mara told me. I don't know what the hell to do, I think I had it under control then he called me a couple of weeks ago and he said he misses me, but if he missed me, why would he hit me why would he cheat, why would he fuck me. Oh shit I need to go, I need to get new clothes and everything. Help."Nina pleaded.

"Of cross but if he fucks you over I will make his life a living hell."Amber said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Toward the end of the chapter things get a little crazy and maybe a little scary for some of you guys...so just warning**

Nina was in her room looking at the outfit she planned out. Eddie and her, were going to a nice dinner and then some type of surprise.

So she wore a black tee shirt and a mint skirt with black heels and, teal dangly earings and a black clutch.

"You look amazing, so how is he? Amber asked.

"Amber, we haven't done that."Nina answered

"But, by the length of that skirt, I would say you want him to be in you, and not just by his "junk" but in everyway possible. Fingers maybe even tongue."Amber stated.

"Amber maybe that is true,but...i dont need to explain myself to that's him. How do I look?" Nina asked.

"Nice but I dont know about that bun...maybe you should...you know what...it looks nice. Even though you always have your hair up, but still you look nice."Amber said.

They went to the door. Eddie was there. "You ready."

"Yup."

"You kids have fun, not to much fun and if you, Eddie make sure you-" "AMBER..."Nina finished

"Amber..ha...I missed you so much I will have her home before 12."

They took there seats at the restaurant.

"Eddie this place is really really fancy...you don't have to do this."Nina said

"Nina."Eddie said grabbing her hand and holding it. "I really care about you and I want to give you what you need even if you don't want it."Eddie said.

Eddie then ordered the food for them and they talked throughout most of the night about work, movies, actors, the good old times.

"Nina...hey I, I haven't see you in a really long time."Fabian came up to Nina and Eddie

"Fabian...you remember Eddie, right?"

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Well I better go." Fabian said

Eddie dropped Nina home. When she got inside of her house she was amazed by what she say. On her wall in big, bright red spray paint it said "_I knew I would see you again."_

Nina then went inside her room and was surprised by what she saw...clothes on her bed and they weren't even her clothes or Amber's, they were guy clothes. A note on the bed said "_Remember these."_

Nina was so scared that she took a duffel bag and filled it with her clothes and she left the apartment. She got a cab and then she told him the address and he drove.

Nina knocked at the door.

"Nina...you miss me already?"Eddie questionly joking.

"I think I know who robbed me. It was Fabian."Nina stated.

"You wanna stay here?" Eddie asked being serious this time.

"Please."Nina said stepping in.

"Listen I will call ny partner to go to your apartment."Eddie stated.

Nina took a seat on the couch and Eddie told called his partner to go the apartment.

"Why do you think it's Fabian?"Eddie said taking a seat on the couch next to Nina handing her a cup of coffee.

"His clothes were all on my apartment."Nina stated

"Did something happen with you and him?"Eddie questioned

"He...well I don't know, I left for a trip to India for work and I came back and he was kissing some girl at the bar near my house and then I broke up with him...but he keeps calling me, saying he loves me but everytime I try to see him, he is always with this different girl so I just stopped and stay single for a little bit."Nina said.

"Oh, well maybe he is just still in mourning of his first love."Eddie said.

"Maybe...I dont know, I am just so creep out, I'm gonna take a shower."Nina said.

She went to the shower and she took a shower and then she tried to find some pajamas but she couldn't fine any...

"Eddie do you have a shirt I can borrow?"Nina asked peeking her head out of the bathroom .

"Yea take this." Eddie handed her a red black and white plaid shirt.

"Thanks."Nina button up the shirt and it fell to her mid thigh.

"So, what are you doing?" Nina said sitting on Eddie's bed.

"My boss wants me to recruit new guys."Eddie said

"Oh, are these guys good."Nina stated.

"Very good actually...but I don't know. Hey pass me my bag over there." Eddie asked

"Sure."

He took out a case that had a his glasses.

"You look nice with those glasses."Nina said she sat next to Eddie on the bed

"I can help you."Nina said.

"Thanks, just we need experience and good qualities."Eddie said

"Ok."Nina said.

They just sst there and read over files and they just started talking about, but soon they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They woke up together.

"Oh shit...I'm gonna be late for work."Nina said.

"She went into the bathroom took a quick shower brush her teeth and washed her face and she manage to put on a lavender button down, black work pants and a black louboutin heels.

"Does this match, Nina said putting her shirt inside of her pants. Then she tried to fix her bun. But the hair tied popped.

"Shit...ughhhh fuck. I hate this."Nina said

He hair fell all the way down to her mid stomach he was loose curly.

"No you look beautiful with your hair out, well you always look beautiful."Eddie said, he went up to Nina and brushed her hair our of her eye and kiss her

"Should I pick you up?"Eddie asked.

"I would love that."Nina answered

She took her black bag for work and kissed Eddie before she left. Then Eddie got ready and went to work.

At work Nina had just came from a meeting when Amber had came knocking on her door

"Hey listen I should've told you before I left that I had a party to go to, so I guess you were shock when you didn't see me there, right?"Amber questioned

"Yeah, so you stayed at a friend's house or something?"Amber asked

"Yup and when I went back I saw you were gone so I just assumed you already left for work."Amber said,

"Wait so when you went back to the apartment, you didn't see anything weird?"

"No why would I?"

"After my date with Eddie I don't know, I went to my apartment and on the wall it said I knew I would see you again and then I went into my room and I saw all of these guys' clothes there and it said remember these."

"Fabian it had to be Fabian so…NO WAY YOU WENT TO EDDIE'S HOUSE…..O.M.G YOU AND HIM…..OHHH SOOO HOW WAS IT."

"No I was scared and I went to him because he was helping me with the case, plus maybe I went to him for that…but we didn't do that he had to work on some detective stuff.

"Cool, well when do you get out, maybe we can get some drinks."

Before she can answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Of cross Eddie, gosh I missed you so much I can't believe it, look at you we should get a drink sometime."Megan said.

"I would like that."Eddie responded

"Hey Eddie."Nina said

"Nina, uh well my partner and some other cops went into you apartment and yes Fabian's fingerprints were on most of the furniture and we are gonna put him in questioning."Eddie said coming over next to Nina's desk

"Thanks, I feel sooo much better now."Nina said kissing Eddie,

"I was wondering maybe if you would like to go out tonight see a movie."Eddie asked

"I would love that. And Amber we will definitely hang out tomorrow after work."

"Oh, umm Eddie maybe we can get drinks tomorrow, at _The Bower_, it's a cool bar down the street."Megan stated

"Sure."Eddie said with a smile

"Ok, why are you gonna go hang out with a whore like her."Amber said.

"AMBER."Nina stated

"We went to college we had almost all of the same classes together, we were really good friends and that it."Eddie looked at Nina

"I wasn't even gonna ask so you don't have to look at me like that."

"I'm gonna pull the car up toward the front of the building, Amber would you like a drive back to Nin's apartment."

"No actually I have to drop something off and talk about some files with my business and everything."

Eddie walked out

"I thought you finished up those business files."

"I did, but this is personal business, I'm gonna investigate that girl who is stealing your boyfriend or who ever he is to you, you guys probably didn't even talk about what you guys were."

"Listen you go and look but your not gonna fine anything and your gonna look stupid."

"Nina everyone has a past and plus we are gonna go to that place _The Bower_ so we can spy on them."

"I trust Eddie."

"Yeah me too…I just don't trust her, plus its been a while since we went out to a bar."

"Fine, ok I think Eddie is downstairs already so lets go."

The girls went downstairs Amber went to go do some research and Eddie and Nina went on to see a movie. It was sweet and amazing. Nina had an amazing time but something was bugging her, she felt that she should tell Eddie, because sooner or later he was gonna figure it out and she didn't want her to freak out or even think he was a freak. But at the same time, Eddie also had something to tell Nina, but he didn't know how to tell her.

"I had a fun time tonight, Eddie, I would really like to take you in but Amber is here so."

"I had a fun time tonight too."

He kissed her goodnight and with that, Nina went inside her apartment and Eddie went to go to is car and drove to his apartment they both stayed up that night, not knowing how to tell each other about something that can make or possible break there relationship with each other.


End file.
